


"You're not him..."

by That_One_Copy



Series: Primed-Bow AU [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), POV Glimmer (She-Ra), POV Third Person Limited, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Copy/pseuds/That_One_Copy
Summary: WARNING: This does enter a bit into Spoiler territory, as it does deal with a MAJOR part that happens in Season 5. Although, not to get confused, this is more of a "What if..." scenario that mi amigo suggested and what I kinda wanted to happen or see happen. And plus, who doesn't want some angst nowadays?Aka, what if Bow was chipped?
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Primed-Bow AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753195
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	"You're not him..."

How did she get here? She knew it was pointless to think of an answer, but it didn't stop her thoughts from drifting to different scenarios that could've gotten them to this moment. Bow, to this moment. She saw the signs, noted his unusual behavior, as his demeanor switched from being involved with the remainder of the rebellion, to being distant, almost detached from everything.

Glimmer knew she should’ve questioned his behavior as he always tried to get Adora to follow him outside the camp, to discuss some “plans” or “ideas.” But Catra always intervened before Adora followed the archer; brought up that these “plans” of his should be discussed with the entire group, not just Adora.

Instantly, Bow’s attitude would shift, his warm gaze twisted into a cold glare, aimed directly at the Cat, as if to get her to back off. Catra would return the glare as Melog growled beside her, both ready to tear into the archer in front of them.

Adora found herself pushing to get in between the three, stopping them from hurting one another as Glimmer watched it unfold. The blond and the cat ensued into a small match of bickering as Bow’s gaze drifted off, finding its way towards her, both intently staring at each other before she’s the first to look away.

She did question his actions as Bow wouldn’t act this way, but those doubts were pushed aside for him just being frustrated with everything that’s happening. She should’ve asked him what’s wrong, she should’ve done more.

Maybe she still can…

* * *

“What’s wrong, Glimmer? Don’t like the new changes?” His voice is still there, but its tone, the way it sounded felt distorted and wrong. It was as if everything that made Bow, well Bow, is gone. He takes a step towards her, grinning as she remains still.

She wants teleport out of there, get Adora and Catra and have them help her restrain him. She can’t let Bow get away; she’s not going to lose another friend to that monster. Not again.

“Not chatty today, are you Glimmer?” His eyes, once a soft chocolate brown, now a glowing radiant green, burns their way into her soul. His grin lessens itself into a frown as his eyebrows furrow. “Is there something bothering you?” Glimmer clenches her fist, as his voice sounds like he’s genuinely concerned for her. Sounding like Bow was really there for a second. She sends a glare at the male, and then watches as he takes a small glance down to her hands then back up to her glare.

The concern swiftly leaving his face as smirk takes its place. He chuckles, taking another step towards her and reaching his hand out before freezing.

Glimmer watches in dismay as Bow’s arms contorts, his knees buckling in as he looks like a puppet with its strings cut. His chest puffing out as his head is thrown back, and in an instant, it stops. She doesn’t know what to do as Bow remains still. She slowly reaches a hand out towards him. 

“Bow—”

Bow rises, causing Glimmer to jump back, a yelp escaping through her lips. Looking at him, she notices his eyes are not only a glowing vibrant green, but there is a pupil alarmingly white staring directly at her.

“Hello, your Majesty.” Her stomach twists, as another disembodied voice pierces its way with Bow’s own. His posture becomes stiff and precise as he takes a step towards her; then another, closing the distance between the two. Her own body betraying her as her mind is shouting at her to run but her legs refuse.

“Let him go.” She felt her voice quiver a bit, as her eyes locked into his. Her body finally listening to her mind gives in as she backs away from the advancing male.

He remains silent, reaching out, he grabs onto her hand. Shocking her as it was gentle, his thumb slowly rubbing little circles, almost comforting her. It’s the same exact gesture she did back in the castle, when trying to get Bow to join in on her plan. She closes her eyes, refusing to let her mind believe that this is Bow doing this. It’s not Bow. Bow is soft, gentle, caring, a dork… her dork. Not this chipped, mind-controlled monster.

She felt his hands let go of her hand, before feeling them grasping onto her shoulders.

“You love him. Don’t you, your Majesty?” His toneless voice echoing in her head as it holds a venomous bite that wasn’t there before. It sent shivers down her spine, tears slowly forming as the grip on her shoulders tightens. “It must be quite painful to see him like this.... A puppet of your own doing…”

Her fist clench, a tear falls as the mind-possessing Dictator is right. If she didn’t attempt to activate the Heart of Etheria, then He wouldn’t have shown up. Bow would still be here, not chipped, and by her side. She feels a hand gently holding onto her cheek, wiping away the tear, but it stays there.

“I have a proposition for you…” She felt his other hand let go her shoulder before it finds its way back to her hand, holding it. She feels him leaning in, his forehead touching hers, lips just mere centimeters apart. She can’t let him do this.

“No.” She opens her eyes, realizing how close Bow is to her. But it’s not him, the green as well as white still remain in his eyes. It’s not him. Her hand reaches up to take his off of her cheek, pulling away from his grasps. He stays there, motionless, as she takes a step away, wiping the tears away. “I’m not accepting anything from you. Now, let him go.”

He sighs, closing his eyes. She watches as he stays there, inhaling, and then exhaling.

Inhale… Exhale.

He opens them, revealing the dark chocolate brown that she grown to love. A small smile forms on his face, so warm and inviting. Her heart pings with pain the longer she looks at him. That smile, it’s like he’s right there, right in front of her.

He closes the distance between them, engulfing her into a hug. A hug she so desperately needed after everything. His embrace is warm and soothing. It’s like he was shielding her from the world. Her thoughts racing, not wanting her to give in but, she does; letting out a small, quiet sob as she buries herself into his chest. Letting her arms wrap around him, and believing for a second that this is Bow. This is him comforting her.

Her hands gripping tightly onto his white shirt, he lets out a small chuckle. “Hey now Glim, its okay… You’re okay right now.” She knows she’s not okay, none of this is okay. His hand gently combs through her hair, comforting her as she shivers at the light touch.

His hands slowly make their way to her shoulders, pushing her back a little. He plants a light kiss upon her forehead. Her stomach doing little flips while her heart races against her chest. He raises her chin to look at him. Pupils dilated, he gives her a warm smile before taking his gaze down to her lips. She closes her eyes and leans in, lips meeting. His lips are soft, a lot softer than she’d imagine.

Bow pulls away, leaving her wishing he didn’t. “I love you. I love you so much Glim.” He smiles, and she returns the smile. “We’ll get through this.” She feels the tears beginning to resurface. She feels his hand wipe the tears away once again.

Bow, it’s him.

He pulls her into another kiss, with a bit more intensity than the first. Shocking Glimmer but she eases into it, matching the same intensity that he was giving, feeling this excites him. He nibbles at her lips, causing her to gasp as his tongue slithers in. Are they really doing this? Is she really doing this? Those thoughts are pushed aside as his hands move from her cheek and shoulder to her waist, gripping her tightly. His tongue explores every aspect of her mouth, marking it; as a feeble moan escaping through her lips and into his. He soon reaches her tongue and begins to twist around it. She lets him dominate her, pinning her tongue before he pulls away, face red just like hers.

Leaving her breathless, he chuckles as he plants little kisses from her mouth down to her neck, where he tenderly bites. Her arms slowly wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. One of her hands grips his hair while the other finds itself gripping his neck, where the illusion finally came collapsing down on her. She felt the chip, its distinct metal casing, chilling to the touch. She could end this; she could save him, as the chip is right there.

Slowly, she summons a ball of sparkling light.

His tender bites became harder, leaving harsh marks in her neck; causing her to yelp as she felt him pull away and grab onto her wrist, aiming the ball of light away. He clicks his tongue in disappoint. “Glimmer, that was quite rude, don’t you think?” She freezes. His voice sounded strangely calm yet strangled as a sinister smirk replaces the warm smile that was there before. “Hasn’t anyone taught you some manners, your Majesty?”

His eyes slowly shift back into the sickening green, as his pupils become a ghostly white. She attempts to get out of his grasp, thrashing her arms, while his grip tightens. He squeezes her wrist sufficient pressure; she’s more than positive a bruise will form. She grits her teeth in pain, as he continues squeezing. She doesn’t want to hurt him, consequently, she resorts to one of her last options.

“Bow please! I know you’re in there, snap out of it!” Glimmer watches as his expression remains the same. “Please!” He laughs, his voice becoming distorted.

“Maybe Glimmer…” Bow leans in, his lips hovering over hers. “I might just make this boy my new vessel.” Her blood boils; there was no way in Hell she is going to let Prime take Bow. Not when she can stop it.

She leans back, and with one swift motion, head buts him, hard. He lets go, clenching his head as she teleports away. He glances around and waits, as the wind slowly picks up, he sees a small sparkle reappearing behind him; he turns to receive a harsh punch as she teleports away once again.

Bow growls, before seeing a sparkle out of the corner of his eye, he turns to face it. Glimmer appears behind him, hitting directly at the chip. It sparks, sending electric shocks throughout Bow’s body as he lets out a scream of agony. He falls to his knees. A hand clenching the grass beneath him as the chip continues to shock him.

Glimmer’s face shifts into concern as she walks around to face him. Bow looks up, eyes glossing over as the green fades away. “Glim—Glimmer?” She kneels down, a hand reaching out, placed onto his cheek as tears gathering in her eyes.

Bow is really there, her Bow.

“Bow, I—”

She retracts her hand back quickly and watches as he grips onto his head in pain. His body shaking like he was thrown into the blistering cold. She reaches out towards him only for her hand to be harshly slapped away, as he tackles her down, pinning her to the ground. He gives her a light-hearted smirk. If it wasn’t for the glowing green eyes, her heart would be fluttering out of her chest at their current position.

“Prime has freed me from this world Glimmer… He can free you as well.” He leans in, his lips hovering above hers once more. She almost had him, she—her thoughts cut short as she felt his lips against hers.

This game is starting to get old. She’s tired of this game; her mind is tired of fighting off the urge to believe the illusion in front of her. Her body is tired of fighting the want she desires. Is this want Prime wanted? Is this some sort of sick amusement for his viewing pleasure? She struggles, pushing against him; the grip tightening around her wrists, sending pain throughout her nerves.

Bow pulls away, eyes half lidded. “Don’t struggle… Please?” Another ping of guilt tears into her heart as his voice is soft, and vulnerable. Despite everything telling her to continue struggling till she’s free, a smaller, quieter voice wanted her to follow his lead, and not struggle. Looking into his eyes, those radiant green eyes, she notices a hint of plead.

She stops resisting.

She watches as a small smile appeared on his face, not sinister, but rather gentle. A small sigh of relief came over her as he lets go of her wrist, before his hands make their way around her neck. The relief she felt briefly fled as it’s replaced with fear. Her eyes widening as Bow’s grip begins tightening once more.

Panic, the only thought is to panic.

Glimmer’s hands instantly shot up in an attempt to pry off the archers hands from her neck to no avail. This can’t be happening, she can’t—the oxygen slowly leaving her lungs as the archer’s grip remains firm.

Her vision begins to fade as she continues to struggle.

Her hands slowly let go...

“F—--- m--, Glim—.”

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on messing with AU a bit. Probably when I am not tired and actually had a brain to sleep instead of write. But I hope you enjoyed it, as it was kinda fun to write.
> 
> Before I forget, Yes, this is a two-part one shot as there was no way I could write this all in one.


End file.
